


“Perhaps I need to remind you of your place.”

by WavesOver



Series: 410 Prompt challenge [11]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Atem is being a nervous top and Yugi just wants to be pounded into the ground, Blowjobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Their safe word is Jello Cube, it's an inside joke from one of Ryou's RPG sessions, middle of scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver
Summary: A servant breaks a vase, and the pharaoh takes it upon himself to punish him.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Series: 410 Prompt challenge [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811707
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	“Perhaps I need to remind you of your place.”

**Author's Note:**

> *major OTP is Puzzleship*  
> *doesn't write anything for puzzleship smut for personal smut-writing challenge for almost two weeks*  
> Welp. There's that.

The Pharaoh looked down on his servant, the Slave’s pitiful eyes cast down, his form bent over as he asked for forgiveness for his transgression.

“Is this how you act after we took you in from the ravenous streets, servant boy? By breaking vases and showing your dirtied self to our guests?” he said, his eyes hard at the boy before him.

He shook his head, his eyes downcast as he avoided the great Pharaoh’s wrath.

“Speak!”

“No, my pharaoh,” he answered, his voice so timid as he did his best not to look into the fearsome eyes of the great Pharaoh.

“Hm, and how will you pay for this damage? You’re a clumsy child who trips over your own two feet, you have the grace of a drink hippo, and you’d easily mix up whatever concoction the Mage is creating, so I can’t even hope to send you to work with him” he said, “And look up, wench, I want you to see me, not the floor.”

The Slave timidly looked up from the floor and the Pharaoh saw his large tear-filled eye, and he stopped as he saw their beauty.

He kneeled down to see clearer and he marveled at the soft skin there, finer than silk with a warmth more comforting than any flame.

“Pharaoh?”

He shook his head.

“I suppose, given your lack of other talents, I can use your body to warm my cock,” he said, staring at the Slave’s eyes before resuming, “And you can start by using your mouth to please me.”

He then took off his pants, showing the throbbing cock before him.

The Slave went down on his king and took him in, using his mouth expertly to get him hard in no time at all, with his tongue wrapping around him while he sucked him. In fact, he had to pull away to keep himself from

“It seems like you have experience with this. Now tell me, who else have you pleasured to become so experienced?” he hissed, griping the Slave’s hair harshly in his hand.

The servant hissed, and looked up at him with pitiful eyes.

The Pharaoh’s grip loosed, and in fact almost fell from his head when the Slave spoke.

“Pharaoh?”

And then he was back, his features hardening as he looks down.

“It seems like you, my Slave, are forgetting your place. Perhaps I need to remind you of your place,” he then took out a tube of lube and threw it at the Slaves knees, “Prepare yourself, with your eyes on me. Do you understand?”

The Slave nodded and opened the bottle, poured a large amount onto them and worked the fingers inside himself, his face flush as he worked his finger into his passage, his hole edger to swallow his fingers into their depths, his eyes focused on his king as he prepared himself for taking in the royal cock.

He gave a harsh chuckle, “It seems you really have no shame, do you?”

The Slave shyly looked away, before the Pharaoh moved his eyes back over to him.

“Did I not say that I wanted your eyes on _me_. Well?”

“Yes, my Pharaoh,” and he continued his task, with the ruler stopping him once he was up to three fingers.

He then lifted the Slave from the floor and place him on the table, where he lined his cock with the gaping hole.

He plunges himself into the warm body before him. He started slow, not because he felt something for the Slave and wanted to make sure they were safe. No, it definitely wasn’t that. He just wanted to savor this, the feel of those silky walls as he enters into him, the way his mouth opens wide in pleasure and pupils of his eyes expanded like a cat that found a new toy to play with.

He continued at a slow pace, just going and out at a leisurely pace, his mouth busy marking any shred of skin that he can catch in his mouth.

And then the unruly Slave moved, trying to bring himself deeper into him.

“Oh, does my Slave want more? Is that it? Do you want me to take you like the slut you are?” he asked, pausing, his cock half-way inside.

The Slave nodded.

“Hmmmm, it that it?”

More nodding, but he wasn’t going to do that without incentive.

“Beg.”

The slave looked at him in shock, but didn’t say anything. So he pulled out, with just the tip inside.

“Well, if you don’t want it, I will just leave you to your devices, alone, with only your hand to help you.”

The Slave’s eyes watered at that, even daring to wrap his legs around him to keep him there.

“P-p-plleeesseee, my Pharaoh, use my hole for your pleasure! Take me like the worthless servant I am! Cum inside this sad excuse of a slave,” he shouted, his knuckles turning white as the griped the table.

He then complied with the Slave’s request, plowing into him hard and fast, the table rocking from all the movement.

Soon he felt that the wall close in on him as the Slave screamed in pleasure, and he came soon after, bathing the insides of his partner.

He looks down at his partner before pulling himself out of his body, taking him off the table and bringing him to their bed, taking the basket out from under the bed as Yugi laid in a cocoon of blankets, already dozing off. The match struck and he light the candle, and the scent of Summer Rain fell filled the room. He then opened one of the kitkats, the mint ones that Yugi liked, and brought it to his mouth.

Yugi cracked his eyes open a bit before taking a bite, and then another, until his arms hand feeling in them again and he was able to hold the snack to his mouth while Atem went back to his task of caring for Yugi after such a tough scene, getting wipes to clean their bodies, bringing some water out for the both of them, making sure that he didn’t hurt Yugi too much, and making sure that his partner was well-fed and happy.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” he asked, worry in his eyes as Yugi rolls his own at the Pharaoh’s worry-wort nature.

“Yes, I’m _fine_ , _my_ _pharaoh_ , if I wasn’t, would have used the safe word.”

“But what if I didn’t notice? And what if you felt pressured to continue because of the setting? Or-”

Yugi interrupted him by putting a finger on his lips.

“Don’t worry, I know how to say no, Other Me. And besides,” he gave a wicked grin, “It’s my turn on top next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to remind people that the majority of the story is a scene and Yugi was able to stop it at anytime, alright? Good.


End file.
